criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Weed Man
"Someone Has Been Slaughtered As If They Were A Weed! Can You Catch The Killer Before They Get To Far Into The Weeds To Catch?" - ''Case Teaser The Weed Man Is The 1st Case Of Bunto Gardens, Aswell As The 13th Case Overall In '''Theboywholovesgames'' series Plot: After being promoted to Bunto Gardens, The player is introduced to their new partner, Dave Kerri, for the district. Afterwards, Dave shows the player around Bunto Gardens, but while on tour, they find a body tied to a post and was tortured until his death, with the murder weapon lying right next to the body. Soon after autopsy, they find out the victim's name is Jason Wesker During the investigation, they mark four people as suspects: Larry Crake (Whos land the body was found on), Misa Wistor (Who called the victim last), Bradley Laste (After finding out he hated the victim), and Ethan Trimble (After finding him in a photo with the victim). Mid-Investigation, A man named Kris Masker rushed into the office, saying he saw Jason's killer right before the murder occured, saying something that gave the team a fine piece of evidence: That the Killer wore a Trisomy 13 ribbon. After gathering all the evidence, The partners incriminated Ethan Trimble, which was surprising as he said Jason and him were friends. After being told he murdered Jason, Ethan tried denying evidence, but eventually admitted to the crime, and told the duo that after his brother had died of Trisomy 13, Jason started to make fun of him, and that he even tricked his brother into taking drugs, which gave him lung cancer. After his brother got lung cancer, Ethan could not hold back his anger, and knocked out Jason as he was leaving school, tied him to a post and tortured him with a weed whacker until he died from blood loss. Judge Harry Wayun thought that if Ethan wanted to murder someone, he could have just slit their throat to kill them faster. For the torture and horrific murder of Jason Wesker, Ethan was condemned to 30 years inprisonment. In the additional investigation, Kris Masker asks to talk to the team in his home, when suddenly, a bullet enters through the window, hitting Kris in his arm. Trying to prevent more blood loss, the duo call ambulances and talk to Kris once agian in the hospital, where he goes into a coma. The team spend the rest of the additional investigation tracking down the person who shot Kris, which turns out to be Misa, who says that she had a relationship with Ethan and if Kris hadn't gave the team the evidence that the Killer wore a Trisomy 13 ribbon, they would have been able to get married before Ethan went to jail. Judge Harry Wayun said that she could always find another person she could love and sentenced her to 10 years inprisonment for the attempted murder of Kris Masker, which concludes the additional investigation and allows the next case to be played. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Tablet: Victim: Jason Wesker (Tortured with a weed whacker until he died) Murder Weapon: Weed Whacker Killer: Ethan Trimble ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects: _________ Larry Crake: Height: 6'0 Age: 34 Weight: 134 Eyes: Blue Blood: O- Profile: This suspect knows how to whack weeds - This suspect eats Ramen Appearance: This suspect wears a Trisomy 13 ribbon ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Misa Wistor: Height: 6'0 Age: 21 Weight: 121 Eyes: Blue Blood: O- Profile: This suspect eats Ramen - This suspect is part of Hunhol University Appearance: This suspect wears a Trisomy 13 ribbon ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Bradley Laste: Height: 6'3 Age: 22 Weight: 145 Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile: This suspect knows how to whack weeds - This suspect eats Ramen - This suspect is part of Hunhol University Appearance: This suspect wears a Trisomy 13 ribbon ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ethan Trimble: Height: 6'0 Age: 22 Weight: 144 Eyes: Green Blood: A- Profile: This suspect knows how to whack weeds - This suspect eats Ramen - This suspect is part of Hunhol University Appearance: This suspect wears a Trisomy 13 ribbon ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Kris Masker: Height: 6'0 Age: 42 Weight: 187 Eyes: Brown Blood: AB- Profile: Appearance: ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Attributes: The Killer Is 6'0 Feet Tall The Killer Knows How To Whack Weeds The Killer Eats Ramen The Killer Is A Member Of Hunhol University The Killer Wears A Trisomy 13 Ribbon ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Dialogue: ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1: Max: Hello, officer! Welcome to Bunto Gardens! I'd like you to meet Dave Kerri, Another police officer who will be accompanying you throughout this district! He will take you on a tour to show you around! Dave: It's a pleasure to meet you, detective! Let me show you around! After driving throughout the entire city Dave: So there's the most famous restaurant in Bunto Gardens, Pablo's Pancakes! And there's Mr. Lar- Wait, what? There's a body on the fence post! We need to inform Larry and take a look around to see what else there is that might help us find out what this dude was doing here! Dave: WOAH! That guy isn't sleeping, he's dead! You also found this phone. I was told you're amazing with technology! Can you unlock this phone so our techie can find out what's on it? There's also this weed whacker, which has blood on it and looks to be the murder weapon, but let's send it along with the body to Hana, our coronor and forensics anaylizer, to see what she can retrieve! Dave: Larry, a man was found on your fence post outside dead! Anything you can say to convince us you didn't do it? Larry: Well, I ate ramen this morning and wacked the weeds outside, so I couldn't have been murdering the guy you found outside. Dave: Good enough. Thank you for the info, Larry! Dave: Looks like you unlocked the phone! I must say, I am impressed! Let's send the phone to Barry and see what he makes of it! Dave: Hana, what did you find on the victim's body and weed whacker? Hana: The victim's name was Jason Wesker, and the wounds on the body match the blade part of the weed whacker. Congrats, you've found your murder weapon! Also, from the angle that the blade penetrated the victim's skin, I can say your killer is precisely 6'0 feet tall! Plus, your killer knew how to use the weed whacker, which means they know how to whack weeds! Dave: Thanks, Hana! Now we can note that our killer is 6'0 feet tall and knows how to weed whack! Dave: Barry, what did you find on that phone? Barry: The phone mostly has usual stuff. Text messages, videos, and all that normal stuff. But then, we got a girl named Misa Wistor who called your victim three times before his death! Dave: Your right, detective. Lets go talk to this "Misa" about why she was calling our victim three times. Dave: Misa, someone named Jason Wesker has been murdered, and apparently, you called him three times before his death! Why did you call him? Misa: Well, he wanted to take me out to the movies, and I was making up my mind, so I was calling him to tell him I didn't want to go. Dave: Ok, any idea who might have killed him? Misa: There's a guy named Bradley Laste who had problems with him. Other than that, I don't know who. I'm hungry, so I'm going to get some ramen! Dave: Ok. Thanks, Misa! Your right, detective! We better go talk to Bradley! Dave: Bradley, We know you had problems with a man named Jason Wesker! Why didn't you guys like eachother? Bradley: That guy always flirts with girls, even ones he knows someone else is dating! Whenever I told him to stop, he would rub it in my face! Now, can I go cut down the weeds in the backyard before my dad yells at me? Dave: Well, thanks for the info, Bradley! And yes, you may go cut down the weeds. Dave: Well, this case is one of those cold ones. We know that our killer murdered Jason with a weed whacker, and that they are 6'0 feet tall and know how to whack weeds! Phone Rings Dave: Hello? Bradley: Hey guys! I just remembered I last saw Jason leaving school. Maybe the killer left evidence there! Now i'm going to eat some ramen. Hope the info I gave you helped! Dave: Thanks, Bradley! We'll go to the school and investigate now! End of Chapter 1 Chapter 2: Dave: Well, Detective, you heard Bradley, right? Let's get to the school asap and see what we can find! Dave: You found some blood! Do you think you can collect a sample for Hana? You also found a torn photo! Let's restore it and see who's in it! Dave: That sample is perfect! I bet Hana will figure out if this is the victim's blood in no time! Dave: You restored the photo! There's the victim and some other kid! Let's send this to Barry and see who that mysterious person is! Dave: Hana, what could you make of the blood sample. Hana: The blood belongs to your victim, but there was also ramen mixed in with the blood, and I didn't find any in your victim's stomach, which means- Dave: That our killer eats ramen! Thanks, Hana! Dave: Barry, who's that mysterious kid in the photo along with the victim? Barry: I've identified the kid in the photo as Ethan Trimble! Dave: Thanks, Barry! Let's go talk to Ethan! Dave: Ethan, we found you in a photo with Jason Wesker! Know anything about him? Ethan: Not really. I must've walked infront of the camera! Sorry for the rush, but I need to cut the weeds in the lawn! I'm also starving, so i'll get myself a bowl of ramen. Dave: Ok, Ethan. We'll leave you to it! Thank you for the info! Dave: Well, detective, let's recap. We now know that our cold blooded killer isn't only 6'0 feet tall and knows how to whack weeds, but they also eat ramen! Were making good progress, detective! End of Chapter 2 Chapter 3: Dave: Hello, detective! I got a call from someone random saying they saw Jason's killer throw something into the lake near the university! Let's go see what they threw in the lake! Dave: You found this book! Can you retrieve the text on the cover? Dave: Wow! You did it! So it says "List of University Students"! I bet the reason our killer would bother throwing this in was because they are one of the students, but let's send it to Barry to make sure! Dave: Well, Barry. What could you make of the book? Barry: This book is a book of pictures of all the students in each class that is handed out to kids in the university that order it! Which means that the killer is part of the university! Dave: Wow! The only people that are suspects in this case that are in the university are Misa, Bradley, and Ethan! So now we know our killer is part of the university! Dave: Well, detective, we need one more piece of evidence to put our killer behind bars! But how do we get that piece of evidence? Door Slams Open Kris: Detectives! I saw the news! I think I saw the person you're looking for! I can't remember much, but I know he was wearing this weird ribbon thing that was green, pink, and yellow. Dave: Wait! I know what kind of ribbon that is! It's a Trisomy 13 ribbon. Thanks, wait, what's your name? Kris: My name is Kris Masker. Dave: Thank you, Kris! We now know our killer wears a Trisomy 13 ribbon! Dave: Well, I think we now have enough evidence to arrest the killer! I can't wait to see how you handle this! Dave: Ethan Trimbles, you're under arrest for the murder of Jason Wesker! Ethan: What? I told you, I didn't even know Jason! Dave: Then why did we find traces of residue from ramen? Ethan: Who doesn't eat ramen? Dave: We also found out that it had to be someone 6 feet tall! Ethan: Well, I know I'm not the only one 6 feet tall! Dave: But how many people do you think wear Trisomy 13 ribbons? It's over, Ethan! We know you killed Jason! Ethan: Fine! I did it! But that piece of trash deserved it! Dave: Noone deserves to die, Ethan! Ethan: But some people do! When my baby brother first passed away from Trisomy 13, I was heartbroken! But then Jason came along and started laughing at me and saying that my baby brother's death was a miracle! Then, he tricked my brother into taking drugs, and now my poor bro has lung cancer! I needed to rid this world of that monster, so I knocked him out after class, tied him to the post, and started making that monster bleed! It was amazing! Dave: You monster! You're under arrest! Harry: Ethan, you are charged with the first degree murder of Jason Wesker! How do you plead? Ethan: Guilty! At least I know that monster won't be laughing at my baby brother anymore! Harry: Ethan Trimble, for the heiness murder of Jason Wesker, you are hereby condemned to thirty years inprisonment! Court is adjourned! Dave: Well, there's one more killer behind bars! This case was one of the coldest ones so far, but I know you and I will be able to break through the ice and find out the truth for each and every murder! End of Chapter 3 Additional Investigation: '' Dave: Well, detective, let's consider this case clo- Kris: Detectives! I need you to come to my house! We need to talk in private! ''After driving to Kris' House and going inside Kris: Thank you! Now, as- Bullet breaks through the window and penetrates through Kris' arm Kris: AHH! My arm! Dave: Hang on, Kris! We'll get you an ambulance! Later, in the hospital Kris: Uhhh, detectives. I don't think i'll make it. Dave: Hold on in there, Kris Kris: I can't br- Flatline sound goes off Dave: What happened! Doctor: He's..He's gone into a coma. Dave: No! We need to know what he was going to tell us! Doctor: I'm sorry, sir. You'll have to leave Later, outside of the hospital Dave: We need to know what Kris was going to tell us! You're right! He was shot outside through his window, meaning the killer must have been on high ground, which probably means they were on a roof! Let's go check to see if they left anything behind! Dave: You found a phone! Can you unlock it so Barry can check whose it is? Dave: Great! Let's send this phone to Barry and see what he makes of it! Dave: Barry, did you find out the person who owns the phone. Barry: Yup! Belongs to Misa! Dave: WHAT? She tried shooting Kris? Let's go talk to her agian! Misa: Yes, Cops? Dave: Misa, it's over. We know you tried killing Kris. We even found your phone on the roof next to the victim's house. Misa: He told you the piece of evidence you needed to arrest Ethan! Me and Ethan were going to get married! Kris RUINED it! Dave: Wow! That's just..Misa, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Kris! Harry: Misa Wistor, you're charged with the attempted murder of Kris Masker! How do you plead? Misa: Guilty as charged, your honor! Harry: Misa Wistor, for the attempted murder of Kris Masker, you're sentenced to 10 years in jail! By the way, you could have found another man you admired! Anyway, court is adjurned! Dave: Well, this case was pretty sad! I'm just glad to put it behind us! How about some tacos? First rounds on me! End of Additional Investigation ____________________________________________________________________________________________